Topaz Hiring Guide
Topaz Hiring Guide This guide is to assist members of the Round Table in hiring prospective Topaz Guard applicants. This is a 3 day process in which the applicant will be tested on their merit and potential value to the Topaz name. Daily Process Day 1 Show the applicants the Wikia Link and ask them the following questions: # What do you think is the most important part of being a Topaz Guard? # Why do you think you must research the claim fully before approaching a Ranger? # Why should you always be respectful when confronting shopkeepers? Watch for the way the applicants answer. There are no wrong answers, but you do want to make sure that the rangers show the traits of a Topaz Guard. HOMEWORK: Contact 3 Squad Leaders at random in the group and ask them about a time they saw or experienced a situation that may have needed a Topaz Guard. Ask them what this situation made them feel like, and what they think a Topaz Guard should have done in the situation. Day 2 Start a roleplaying simulation with each applicant. You can choose once of the following conflicts: A. A Ranger who has been accused of Art Theft. B. A Ranger who has been accused of Tracing. C. A Shopkeeper who has not done a commission for 4 months and is accepting paid commissions on their personal page. Important notes: The Rangers who choose to roleplay must do it in a realistic way. Acting extremely outrageous or bizarre will not help actually train the Pearl Guards. Please limit your posts to one every 60 seconds in the chat, keep cursing to a realistic level, and try not to be a caricature of a bully. # Keep the roleplay to under 20 minutes. # Give them a briefing beforehand, let them know they can type PM before a post to simulate private messaging the Ranger, or use other commands such as Ranger from Chat. # Once the Roleplay is over, award all volunteers 10 tickets. HOMEWORK: Please write down how the roleplay made you feel. If you could re-do the roleplay, what would you have done differently? Day 3 Go over the following policies with the Topaz Guard: If they receive a uniform and leave the guards after, they will incur a 1000 ticket penalty. If they leave the group after they receive a uniform, they will receive an invoice from Rkade Soup for $10.00. Topaz guards are paid on commission on a case by case basis in tickets. They must type "I AGREE" to every point, please screenshot and save their agreement. If possible send the screenshot to Kell Corsaro. Graduation Congratulation the new Topaz Guard with a 100 ticket bonus for passing the hiring! Create a post on the main group page, tagging all round table members and the applicant's squad leader, expressing how well they did in training! Ask the squad leaders to invite the Topaz Guard to Official Leader Hall for a few minutes to every squad to introduce themselves and answer questions about being an Pearl Guard. Monitor the new Guard closely for the next month to ensure they are doing tasks. Category:Master List Category:Crescent Lords Category:Nova Knights